Notes
by Kairi Winters
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione pass notes in various classes.
1. Transfiguration

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah. I am definitely not that good of a writer.

Okay so this story is about Harry, Ron, and Hermione writing notes to each other. Since they can do magic, they have one piece of parchment that once written on will be an all of their parchment. Get it? Let's make this 6th year so everyone is alive and well. This doesn't really follow a story line.

The key is:

Harry

**Ron**

_Hermione_

events that happen in class

* * *

Transfiguration

**Hello!**

Hello mate.

_You know, you two really should be concentrating on changing the color of your rat's fur!_

**Why aren't you then?**

_I've been finished for the past ten minutes._

**Oh yes, and why not you brag about it? Oh wait, you already are!**

_It's not my fault you're too busy writing notes to get you're work done right!_

**Well I don't get how to do it!**

_What's not to get? You just point you're wand at the rat and think the incantation._

**The whole "think the incantation" thing.**

Harry had finally managed to turn his rat's fur from black to white.

_Just work a little harder. Oh, and congratulations, Harry._

Thanks, Hermione.

**Now I'm the only one not finished!**

I'm with Hermione, just work at it.

**Fine!**

Ron flipped over his parchment and began to work.

_Finally. Well, how are you, Harry?_

Pretty good, especially since we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts today.

_Why? I thought that was you're favorite class!_

Not since Snape started teaching it.

_It's not THAT bad._

Yes it is!

_Well, okay it is. But come on, that's your favorite subject!_

Not anymore.

_Oh, Harry, don't think that way!_

Ron had finally managed to get his rat's fur from black to white.

**Finally!**

_I told you you could do it._

Professor Mcgonnagal began to walk towards their table.

MCGONNAGAL!

The three of them rushed to fold their parchments and put them in their pockets. She just looked at them, said "Good job," then told them to make the fur black again and walked away. They all took out their parchments again.

**That was close!**

_Ron! Didn't you hear her! Get to work!_

Hermione turned to her rat, and in a few seconds its fur was back to black again.

**Can't I just rub some dirt onto its fur? It'd end up black either way.**

_No! Stop writing and get to work._

Harry had just managed to make his rat's fur black again.

Finally.

_Good job, Harry! You got it a lot quicker this time!_

**How come you never congratulate me, but you congratulate Harry every time?**

_I do congratulate you._

**No you don't! Last time you just said "I told you you could do it."**

_Well I didn't exactly have time, now did I? Congratulations. Are you happy now?_

**Why yes, yes I am.**

_Now get to work!_

**All right, all right!**

Ron turned his parchment over and began to work again.

Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?

_Absolutely not! Someone needs to get him in line and tell him that it's not all just fun and games!_

So Hermione…

_So Harry…_

Who do you fancy?

_WHAT?_

I'm just wondering.

_Oh yes, and I'm just going to tell you, right?_

Well I was hoping so.

_I don't think so!_

So you're admitting that you fancy someone?

_Of course I do!_

Our they our age?

_Yes._

Do they go to our school?

_Yes._

Do I know them?

_Harry, Hogwarts isn't that big, of course you're going to know them! And stop asking me all of these ridiculous questions; you're acting like a little kid._

You just don't want to tell me.

_So what? Who do you fancy? Huh, huh?_

Um…I don't feel comfortable answering that question.

_Well then I'm not going to tell you!_

Ron had just finished changing his rat's fur color again. He turned his parchment over again.

**Hey I'm back, what have I missed?**

Ron looked up the parchment.

**Aw Hermione, why won't you say who you fancy?**

_Who do you fancy?_

**WHAT? I'm not going to tell you that! That's personal!**

_Exactly why I don't want to tell you boys!_

The bell is about to ring.

**Finally!**

_We still have the rest of the day to go._

**Aw, you just had to bring me down, didn't you?**

The bell rang.

* * *

Yay, my first fanfiction! If you want me to put more then review and tell me!

Love from Kairi


	2. Charms

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter because I am not nearly rich enough, and even if I was J.K.R. would never give it up.

The key is:

Harry

**Ron**

_Hermione_

events that happen in class

* * *

Charms

* * *

Hello mates.

**Hey Harry.**

_Work!_

I'm done!

**Me too!**

_Oh._

**Ha!**

_Well you shouldn't be passing notes during class._

**We're not PASSING notes.**

_You know what I mean!_

**Why did you even make this for us if you won't let us use it!**

_I didn't want it being used DURING class!_

**Then when are we SUPPOSED to use it?**

_When you need to contact one of us!_

**I do. I need to contact you so I don't die of boredom.**

_Fine, don't listen to me! I hope you two get caught!_

Hermione looked around the room at anything and everything but the parchment.

Do you really thing she's going to stop writing?

**No, she has nothing to do, and she likes yelling at us far too much to stop anytime soon.**

So Ron…

**So Harry…**

Who do you fancy?

**I'm NOT telling you who I fancy!**

But we're best mates!

**Okay, who do you fancy?**

Point taken.

**Thought so.**

Hermione turned back to the parchment.

_I'm back._

**Why? I thought you were going to pay attention.**

_Well there's nothing to pay attention TO._

**Well maybe we don't want you back.**

_I could set your parchment on fire._

**Jeez you can't even take a joke.**

_Well I'm just saying._

Do you guys ever stop fighting?

_No._

**So…Anything exciting going on anytime soon?**

There's a hogsmeade trip next week.

_And there's the Christmas ball coming up next month._

**I wish I had someone to go with.**

Where? To hogsmeade or to the ball?

**Both.**

Well we can all go to hogsmeade together. Do you want to?

_Okay._

**Sure. I still don't have a date to the ball though. And who would go with me?**

_I'm sure you'll find someone to ask._

**Well I do have someone in mind…**

Who?

**Didn't we already go over the fact that I'm not going to tell you who I fancy?**

Fine. I will find out eventually.

**Do you have anyone in mind, Harry?**

Yeah, how about you Hermione?

_Well I am hoping someone will ask me…_

So hopefully we'll all have dates for the ball.

**I hope so.**

_Class is almost over._

**Finally! The last one of the day! What should we do once class gets out?**

Want to go to Hagrid's?

_Sure._

**Okay.**

The bell rang.

* * *

And so ends another chapter. Next chapter will be much more interesting, but I want a few reviews before I post it.

Until next chapter,

Love from Kairi.


	3. Herbology

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter because I am not nearly rich enough, and even if I was J.K.R. would never give it up.

The key is:

Harry

**Ron**

_Hermione_

events that happen in class

Herbology

Hermione was hit earlier that day by a stray spell that backfired from Neville. She was currently in the hospital wing because the spell had caused her to sprout horns on the top of her head.

**Hey Harry.**

Hey Ron.

**I miss Hermione.**

Me too.

**Do you reckon that she's freaking out right now because she's not in class?**

Yeah, she's probably begging Madam Pomfrey to let her go to class.

**I'm happy that we don't have to deal with any extremely dangerous plants today.**

Yeah, me too. So Ron…

**Oh no, not again.**

Do you fancy Hermione?

**WHAT?**

Haha, I changed it up a little.

**You think I fancy HERMIONE?**

Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. So do you?

**Do I have to answer that?**

Yes.

**Okay…yes I do.**

Ron began to turn a deep shade of scarlet.

I knew it! So how long?

**What?**

How long have you fancied her?

**Um do I have to answer that?**

Yes! I'm quite interested!

**Since first year.**

At this Ron blushed even more deeply.

**Um can we get off of this subject now?**

No way! So do you think you love her?

**Oh come on this is unfair.**

No it's not. Now tell me!

**I think I do…**

Ron was now completely red.

**Now can we PLEASE stop?**

Fine.

**Who do YOU fancy?**

What? I'm not going to tell you that!

**I just told you I love Hermione and you STILL won't tell me who you fancy?**

Well, I'm just afraid of what you'll think.

**Okay how about this? I promise that I, Ronald Billius Weasley, will not judge you, Harry James Potter, on who you fancy.**

Okay.

**Good. Now tell me!**

I fancy…Ginny.

Harry was now blushing.

**WHAT?**

Ron, you said you wouldn't judge me…

**YOU FANCY MY SISTER? BLOODY HELL!**

Ron! You promised!

**THIS IS DIFFERENT! THIS IS MY SISTER! AND THEN YOU'LL START GOING OUT WITH HER AND THEN…OH MY GOD! EW EW EW EW EW!**

Ron I'm really sorry!

During this time, they were so busy furiously writing on their parchments that they didn't notice Professor Sprout walking towards them. She said angrily, "Detention. Tonight. Meet me in Greenhouse 3 at 8pm."

Tell me what you think! Oh and thanks to HeartOfChaos for actually reviewing. No more until I get some reviews from some other people.


	4. Potions

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All I own is the plot, which is up for sale for a million dollars. Anyone interested?

The key is:

Harry

**Ron**

_Hermione_

I have waited for this chapter for oh so long. And since I'm putting stuff here, I WANT MORE REVIEWS I DEMAND THEM! And now, the chapter.

Potions

Harry and Ron hadn't talked to each other since they got detention in Herbology the previous day.

**Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I promised I wouldn't judge you and I did. Do you forgive me?**

Yeah, you know I hate fighting with you.

_What were you fighting about, anyway?_

**Nothing.**

_It was too something!_

**That may be true, but I'm still not telling you.**

_Please?_

Hermione pouted at Ron.

**I can't sorry. It's up to Harry, and I have a feeling that he isn't going to want to tell you.**

_Please, Harry?_

Hermione pouted at Harry.

No way.

_Come on, you told Ron._

Yeah, but that was because he told me who he fancied first.

_Were you fighting over someone?_

**Ha ha ha ha ha. No, trust me, no.**

_Then what were you fighting over? Did it involve a girl?_

Yeah, and I'm not telling you anything else, so drop it.

_Fine._

Any chance you want to tell me who you fancy today?

_No. Trust me, you don't want to know._

**After finding out who Harry likes, I don't think anything would be that bad anymore, unless it's like a girl or something that's not human or something.**

_Well, it's a boy and a human, so you don't have to worry about that._

Come on Hermione, who is it? It can't be THAT bad.

_Oh yes, trust me, you would freak out._

Hermione looked up to notice a note in front of her. She read through the note and blushed.

What does the note say?

_Nothing._

Harry passed something to Ron.

_What did you just hand Ron?_

Ron read through the note before Hermione could see it, and nodded.

_What are you nodding about?_

**Nothing.**

Harry leaned behind Ron towards Hermione, and said quietly so no one else could hear, "Hermione, I love you."

"What?" Hermione said in shock. Ron quickly grabbed the note sitting in front of Hermione, and handed it to Harry. She got extremely mad, and grabbed the note from Harry out of Ron's hand.

'_When I say I love you to Hermione, grab the note.' HOW DARE YOU?_

**What does it say Harry?**

_DON'T!_

It says, "Hermione, I think I'm in love with you. Will you go to hogsmeade with me tomorrow? Draco."

Harry was staring open-mouthed at the note.

**Ha ha ha, very funny. Now what does it say?**

I'm not joking. Here, look.

Harry handed the note to Ron, who read it and then gaped at it. Hermione, in the meantime, was blushing again. She took advantage of the moment and grabbed the note.

_You had no right to go and read that!_

You know he's probably lying to you.

Hermione stopped blushing and looked quite unhappy.

_You don't really think that, do you?_

WHO CARES?

_I do!_

Wait, you fancy HIM, don't you?

_So what? This has nothing to do with you!_

I'm your friend, and he's just trying to mess with you!

_We'll see about that._

Ron had finally come out of his shock, and he seemed like a Dementor had just sucked out his soul. Hermione, however, leaned over towards Draco, and whispered, "Are you serious?"

Draco pulled her in for a kiss, and then said, "How's that for serious? So will you go with me?"

Hermione was blushing again, and said, "Of course I will." She sat foreword in her seat, and began to smile.

Ron now looked like he wanted to cry, and Harry looked at him with the deepest sympathy.

The bell then rang. Hermione said goodbye, smiled, and ran out of the class. Neither Harry nor Ron felt like smiling right now.

And it's over. Yes, Ron must now suffer for my own entertainment, although I do feel bad for him. REVIEW NOW!


	5. Transfiguration 2

Alright everyone. I've decided to start up with this story again. I just read through it and, well, it made me miss it. Oh I don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff.

Harry

**Ron**

_Hermione_

events that happen in class

* * *

Transfiguration 2

Ron was now in the hospital wing because he was so distressed that he wasn't paying attention in Charms the other day and had blown up the cup he had been trying to conjure water into.

_Harry, why are you and Ron not speaking to me anymore?_

Because.

_Why?_

Because.

_Is it because of Draco? Because he's not all that bad. Really._

Whatever.

_Harry I'm serious._

You don't even get it do you?

_Get what?_

I mean, you're a girl, you're supposed to be good at these sort of things.

_WHAT sort of things?_

Never mind.

_NO TELL ME!_

Do your bloody homework and leave me alone!

_NO!_

This isn't about me! I have no right to tell you!

_Who is it about?_

I can't say.

_Is it about Ron?_

I can't say.

_It is, isn't it?_

Fine it is. Now leave me alone.

_No. What is it about?_

Nothing! Sod off!

_Okay, how about I shut up AFTER you tell me why Ron is mad at me._

I already told you, this has nothing to do with me, so I can't.

_Yes you can._

No, that would make me a disloyal friend.

_But I'm your friend too. Don't you want Ron and me to make up?_

Not really. He has a very good reason to be mad at you. Well, he's not MAD at you, but still.

_What do you mean he isn't mad at me? He won't say two words to me!_

Well, he has a reason for that, but it isn't because he's angry.

_Then what is he?_

We have already gone over this. I can not tell you because it is not about me.

_Harry, please. I don't want Ron mad at me. I don't want either of you mad at me. Isn't there any way I can fix this? Please?_

No.

_Why not? Anything is able to be fixed. Well, most things. And if it is about Draco, then I can show him how he really isn't that bad._

That's not the issue, and I am sure that he won't be wanting to be talking to Draco anytime soon.

_Harry, please. Just tell me what's wrong._

I can't believe you don't know. I mean, it's staring you in the face and you don't even see it.

_Harry! Just point me in the right direction or something! Don't leave me with no idea of what you're talking about!_

Okay, you really want to know? Ron loves you, and you're dating his worst enemy. He's heartbroken, and you don't even know or care. And me, well, I'm his best mate, of course I feel bad for him.

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears.

_Why didn't he ever tell me?_

Because he was too afraid of your reaction. And now it's too late.

_I do care. Just tell him that. Please._

With that, the bell rang, and Hermione ran out of the classroom crying.

* * *

Yay! And so Ron is still suffering. Maybe not for long though. I don't know, it depends on how i feel;-). 


End file.
